Episode 13: Moo Revealed
Moo Revealed is the thirteenth episode of Season 1 of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on July 10, 1999. Synopsis Genki and his friends finally cross paths with the infamous Moo. Will they be strong enough to defeat him? Full Recap Holly is consulting the Magic Stone to find the nearest Mystery Disc. She informs everyone that the Magic Stone points west. Suezo looks to the west (and into the sun) to see what's past the cliff they're on. Suezo then says he sees something in the distance. Golem dismisses it as eyestrain. Suezo insists something's there and that it looks like a black star in the sky. Suezo zooms in and see the "baddies" mark. Tiger informs everyone it's Moo's floating castle, and that Moo has come looking for them. Holly notices the Magic Stone is now glowing and wonders why. Genki tells everyone he's ready for the fight against Moo. Golem agrees, saying fighting Moo is his purpose. Hare notices some nearby shrubs, and Suezo decides that it would be a good time to hide. Before Suezo can reach the shrubs, a blaster on Moo's castle blasts them out of existence. Tiger quips, "That's Moo's idea of a greeting." Genki tells everyone to get ready to fight. Holly tells him, "Get real, that's Moo who's sitting up there." By now, the castle has floated to where it's just above our heroes on the cliff. White light shines down from the castle and down float Moo and three Weeds. Moo says he wants the Magic Stone. Golem says he'll have to get through him. Tiger asks if Moo remembers him, and tells Moo that he still has the scar from the last time they met. Hare says he'll try to hold the others back, but they're pretty annoyed. Suezo expresses his anger toward Moo for destroying his and Holly's village. Tiger is the first to attack Moo, but Moo bats Tiger away with one hand. We now see the golden armor Moo is wearing under his cape. Moo now remembers Tiger of the Wind and his unsuccessful group of thieves. Tiger inquires about his brother, Gray Wolf. Moo exlpains that he turned Gray Wolf into a baddie, and plans to do the same to the other monsters. Genki, Golem and Mocchi each attack Moo (unsuccessfully) in turn. Hare says they have to all attack at once. Suezo decides to stay back to guard Holly. The others all charge at Moo, but he avoids their attack and blasts Genki and Mocchi. Tiger responds with a "blizzard," but Moo overcomes Tiger with a more powerful blast. Hare now tries a "machine-gun punch" but is simply batted away by Moo. Genki and Mocchi attack again, but have no effect on Moo. Moo now comes towards Holly and Suezo. Holly warns him not to come any closer. Suezo attacks Moo but is easily batted away. Moo then casts a spell on Holly to knock her unconscious, grabs her, and walks back to the castle. Genki is trapped under Suezo, and tells Mocchi to attack. Mocchi shouts for Moo to stop. He then powers up for his "Cherry Blossom Blizzard". Mocchi's attack is powerful enough that Moo has to shield himself, but he doesn't have the strength to keep it up. Moo floats back up to the castle and tells everyone to say bye to Holly. Moo's castle then hovers away. It is now evening when Genki wakes up. He and the monsters are sheltered in a cave with rain outside. Hare tells Genki that Moo defeated them, and Golem says Holly is gone. Genki asks where Moo is. Hare says all they know is he's in his floating castle, and that's in the sky somewhere. Genki now tries to convince everyone that they need to go battle Moo and rescue Holly. Hare says they can't win against Moo. Tiger says they should cut their losses, but Genki isn't willing to give up though, and manages to get everyone willing to fight Moo again. Tiger then says there's a "friend" of his nearby who might help, Falcon. Hare identifies Falcon as the leader of a group of Pirate Dragons. It's still night, but the rain has cleared. Tiger is leading the group to Falcon's hideout. The heroes are in Falcon's cave surrounded by Pirate Dragons, each about the size of Golem. Tiger tries to convince Falcon to give them a ride up to Moo's castle. When Falcon refuses, everyone starts to leave except Genki. Genki just stands there staring at Falcon, until Falcon notices he has clear eyes. Genki then says that they need Falcon's help. Falcon explains he can't put his troops in danger. Genki says that unless he stands up against Moo, he won't have any troops. Falcon says he's not taking advice from 10-year-olds. Genki says they can win against Moo if they fight together. Suezo, Hare, and Golem then speak in support of Genki. Genki then tells Falcon about Holly. After this Falcon relents and agrees to fly them. Both Genki and Tiger thank him. Suezo asks how they're going to find Moo's castle. Falcon explains that his dragons fly the skys all the time. Meanwhile, inside Moo's castle, Holly is still unconscious in a large room. As Holly starts waking up, she hallucinates and sees her father. When she realizes it's actually Moo, she demands to know why he kidnapped her. She then notices the magic stone is missing. Moo reveals that he has the magic stone. He says he and his minions can't have Holly using the stone to find Mystery Discs. Holly then asks what Moo knows about the magic stone. Moo explains that he knows more than her. Holly says that it is impossible, only the people from her village know about the stone. Moo tells Holly to use her power to see his actual face behind his mask (which his black face is apparently, with the red eyes actually being lenses). When Holly does so, she sees her father. Holly is devastated, but believes that Moo is lying. Holly begs Moo to let her father go. Instead, Moo offers her the chance to rule with him, father and daughter. Holly screams in despair, “NO!”. Falcon and the Pirate Dragons are preparing to take off. Genki and the other monsters, except Golem, are each on a separate dragon. Golem is on a sling between two more of the dragons. Falcon asks if Genki's ready. When he says he is, the Dragons take off. Below the dragons we see that Pixie and Big Blue are watching them. As the dragons are flying away, Genki thinks to himself, "Hang on Holly, we're coming." Featured Characters *The Searchers *Master Moo *Weed Troops *Falcon *Pirate Dragons Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Tiger *Hare *Moo *Weed *Dragon Trivia Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1